Operation: CHAMPION
by little lynx
Summary: CHAPTER THREE UP! Numbuh four has won the dodge ball tournament championship. He envisions himself as admired and loved by all. He finds he is more popular then he ever could imagine. Not to mention some are taking an interest in Kuki now that the ever p
1. Devotion

My very first fanfic! Sings I have finally finished so please no flames. (Oh by the way i don't own KND because... if I did Wally would be taller. -) lol please if you see grammar mistakes let me know so I can fix! Thankies!

Summery: Numbuh four has won the dodge ball tournament championship. He envisions himself as admired and loved by all. He finds he is more popular then he ever could imagine. Not to mention some are taking an interest in Kuki now that the ever popular Aussie is "out of the picture" What crazy things will happen? You will have to read to find out

Couples: 3+4 Their are other pairs too but they nothing more then

Now Loading Kids Next Door Operation:

C.H.A.M.P.I.O.N

Champ

Holds

Admiration

Making

People

Idolize

Operative

Neurotically

(LL: Admiration means respect, and neurotically means obsessive . just in case some don't know this already! lol)

Stage One: True Devotion 

It was a calm peaceful day, the sun was shinning and surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of dodge balls, were about twenty children lying motionlessly on the ground. Only one boy remained standing. The kid's next door operative known as numbuh four.

"Wally you did it! I'm so proud of you!" A ten-year-old girl tackled the blond Aussie. Numbuh four blushed wildly. "Cut it out Numbuh Three!" Wallabee exclaimed with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Congratulations Wallabee Beatles! You are the new Dodge ball champion!" A child with a microphone spoke to the boy in a low tone, "Please come up to the stage to claim your prize!" As soon as the voice ended the young girl let go of numbuh four, allowing him to go retrieve his medal.

As soon as the operative held his prize he began to speak. "I could have never retrieved this trophy without my friends! I thank numbuh five for training me, numbuh two for constructing my gear and my dodge ball, numbuh one for allowing me to represent sector V in this tournament,"

Numbuh four paused for a while then added, "I only have one other to thank and I thank her the most. Thank you numbuh three for your kind words when I doubted my own dodge ball skills! I could never have done in without you guys!" Numbuh four ended his speech creating large amounts of applause.

The champion stepped down off the stage only to be greeted by his team. "Numbuh five knew you could do it!" Abigail praised.

"That was so awesome! I thought Ethan was going to nail you but you went 'whoooosh' and dodged it and then you went 'POW!' and hit him in the face!" Numbuh two added.

Wally raised an eyebrow, "That's why they call it dodge-…" Wally wasn't able to finish; the young black haired girl known as Kuki distracted him. Kuki's eyes were wider then usual and Wally swore her eyes were sparkling.

"K-kuki?" Numbuh four's words caused the girl to look up, "Wallabee Beatles, I'm so proud of you! Not only did you win the dodge ball Championships but your speech was wonderful!"

Wally blinked a few times then responded, "That is because there ain't a single kid alive who can beat the all powerful Numbuh four!" This caused Numbuhs one, two and five to roll their eyes.

Not Kuki. She just nodded and smiled, "Super Dodge ball Rainbow monkey enjoyed the game too!" The Japanese girl then held up a red rainbow monkey wearing a jersey with colors matching Wally's uniform. The only thing that was different was words "dodge ball" written in a rainbow on the front of the outfit.

"Get that Cruddy thing away from me!" Numbuh four exclaimed. The young Aussie took of running, Numbuh three fallowing close behind him.

_Back at the tree house ……_

"THE CHAMPION DOES IT AGAIN!" Numbuh four threw his arms in the air after beating Numbuh two in a video game. Numbuh two crossed his arms, "Whatever, it's just a stupid game anyways."

Numbuh four grinned then started glutting, "I bet my winning of that championship game will make me the most famous kid in the whole world! HA! I can see it now, "The leader of sector V, the dodge ball champion, the great Wallabee Beatles!"

This caused Nigel to frown, "Leader of sector V?" Abigail laughed. "Numbuh five thinks you should be careful what you wish for Numbuh four, girls can be crazy sometimes.", the laidback girl suggested.

"Whateva….", Wally had not herd a thing Numbuh five had said. "I'm going to my room to watch the tough wild loud monster truck rally in my room!" and with that the wild operative stormed off towards his room.

He wasn't able to get far, from within the shadows his unique teammate leaped on top of him. "Come play a game with me! Oh please! You would have a lot of fun!", Kuki eyes widened like she had earlier.

Wally found himself blushing like mad, "O-okay…." Numbuh four realized what hi had said. Before he could change his mind, Kuki exclaimed, "YAAAAY!" and grabbed his hand.

Now he couldn't say anything. The only words he spoke were, "Um… sure…. I-I love," Kuki didn't let him finish, "You love what numbuh four?" The Aussie had gone from embarrassed to worse.

"K-kuki, hey um lets go do what ever you wanted to do….", Wallabee changed the subject. "Rainbow Monkeys!", these words made numbuh four twitch.

"Rainbow monkeys?"

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"Fun! FUN! You call playing with rainbow dorkies FUN!"

"Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys, oh so very round and super chunky, making friends where ever they go," Wally interrupted kuki's song. "This is so STUPID! I'm leaving.", Wallabee shouted.

As he turned to leave the sound of his crush balling stopped him dead in his tracks. "O-okay…. I'll play rainbow monkey's," Numbuh four mumbled. As soon as the words left his mouth Kuki hugged him, and together they ran off to play with rainbow monkey's together.

_The next day… _

"Hellooo Wally!" Kuki's younger sister opened the door with familiar wide eyes to greet the startled Aussie. "Y-yeah, is Kuki home, I want to ask her opinion on this super genius battle plan I made!" Wally smirked. Mushi's expression changed, "oh… yeah… my stupid sister is upstairs getting ready for a party later today…."

Wally was about to respond but a sweet voice caught his attention, "Wally? I didn't expect you to come over here!" His mouth dropped, Kuki was wearing a light green sundress that made her look even more charming then normal. Her hair seemed to glisten a lot too. Mushi angrily closed Wally's mouth, and then stormed off in rage.

Wally shook his head realizing Kuki was waiting for an answer. "I-I'm not sure… I can't remember anymore." Wally blushed. Kuki Sanban giggled, "that's okay I'm sure you will think of it. Oh, Numbuh four how do I look? Should I go change?"

"You look fine… I guess…", the shy operative blushed even more, then turned his head. Kuki gracefully walked down the steps. Kuki hugged him, "Thanks Wally! Your so sweet!" Mushi who had just walked in the room again coughed.

"Wally, your mom is on the phone wanting to talk to you.", Mushi frowned. Kuki started to fallow her fellow teammate, but her younger sibling grabbed her hand. Wally just shrugged and strolled into the kitchen.

"So…. Kuki… You like-like Wallabee?", Mushi's words caused Numbuh three to go off in a daze. "Well…. I like Wally, he's… um well anyway Mushi, Were friends. That's it okay. Now stop bugging me. Why did that question come up?" Kuki struggled to answer.

Mushi grinned evilly, "No reason." At that exact moment Wally walked in the room, "Sorry Numbuh three, my mom just wanted to know where I was. Oh yeah, and I remembered what I wanted to show you!" Wally proclaimed.

Kuki smiled then replied, "Lets go up to my room! I'm sure whatever it is your showing me will need to be edited a lot!", Kuki teased. "What's that suppose to mean!" Wally chased numbuh three upstairs. Leaving Mushi alone to plot her evil plan. Mushi pulled a phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Yes…. May I speak to Kid please? …. Oh hello Kid. You don't know me but I'm sure you know my sister Kuki Sanban… Yes… that's the one. I just thought you might like to know there will be a party going on tonight and you're invited…. Yes I assure you my sister will be there…"

(LL: evil little child…. Anyway moving on.)


	2. Stay true

Chapter two! . Don't get to confused at the beginning, I had a hard time trying to think of how to start this chapie. o.o Anyway, I wanted to thank all those people who reviewed, it made me feel all warm inside. XD (jk... kind of) Enjoy reading and don't forget to review after.

Summery: Numbuh four has won the dodge ball tournament championship. He envisions himself as admired and loved by all. He finds he is more popular then he ever could imagine. Not to mention some are taking an interest in Kuki now that the ever popular Aussie is "out of the picture" What crazy things will happen? You will have to read to find out

Couples: 3+4

Now Loading Kids Next Door Operation:

C.H.A.M.P.I.O.N

Champ

Holds

Admiration

Making

People

Idolize

Operative

Neurotically

Stage two: Stay True

'_What is going on! Why are all these crudy girls after me?'_, numbuh four was being chased down by what seemed like hundreds of females, all screaming his name and giggling and such. Something had come up with his parents so he had to walk to Kuki's.

It wasn't long until everything got even worse, a stupid girl had called out, "Oh my gosh! It's Wallabee Beatles!" like he was famous or somethin. Anyway you can see how well that turned out.

"How the crud am I going to get out of this one! I hate girls! AHHH!", the operative screamed. At that very moment a Kids Next Door air vessel flew over head. A rope was tossed out toward him and with out a second thought he grabbed on to it.

He looked down to see all the strange females reaching up for him, "Come on come one! Go faster!", the terrified Aussie screamed to himself. To his relief he soon found himself on the aircraft.

"I hate crudy girls! Ahhh! Did you see them all! I mean what made me so crudy famous-", he paused and painfully slapped his hand in his face. Numbuh five was the first to acknowledge him, "Hey their 'champ', you okay?" the female said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you were right about the whole crazy girl thing, can we just go to Kuki's party already?", Wallabee blushed. "My head feels funny..." Abigail smiled and messed up Numbuh four's hair, "Sure thing."

_At Numbuh three's party... _

"Their late!", the oldest Sanban daughter paced back and forth. "They should have been here thirty minuets ago!" Kuki's mood changed from angry to worried, "I hope their okay." She spoke to herself in her room.

She stared down at the guests in her backyard lawn. She knew a few of them but others were complete strangers to her. Kuki froze, _'I-is that Kid? That guy from the tubathon? Hey he never did meet up with me after the race! He's kind of cute... and tall. Although anyone would seem tall after hanging around someone as short as Wally all the time.' _ Numbuh three laughed at her thoughts.

So many thoughts were going through her head that she almost had forgotten about her friends absence. "They will show up, might as well go up and say hi to him.", Numbuh three sung.

She was about to walk out their when she noticed Kid was smiling up at her window. Kuki couldn't help but blush and twirl her hair. The Pilot winked at her then started to stroll up to Numbuh three's house.

She got the hint that he was coming upstairs instead. "Ahhh! Mr. Fluffytail! He's coming he's coming, AHHH! What should I do! Should I hide or.. oh-no! What if he's like Numbuh four and hates rainbow monkeys!", the female looked all over her room in a panic, "Rainbow monkey's are everywhere!"

Luckily for Numbuh three, her house was so big it was taking Kid a while to get to her room. He was walking around aimlessly trying to find Kuki's bedroom. "I really should have been paying attention to where her window was. I can't even remember the floor it was on!", The Kid mumbled.

A high pitched voice caught the lost boys attention, "Hiiiii, are you lost?" The kid turned to see what seemed to be like younger version of Numbuh three. "I'm Mushi, I take it your the one some people call Kid?", The wacky little girl questioned.

"Perhaps, why is this place so big, do you ever get lost?", The Kid responded. Mushi just shrugged and said, "Not anymore." The boy had nothing to comment on the subject any longer, "Just help me find her room."

Mushi nodded then started skipping up random stairs and cheerfully singing, random unknown tunes. The kid followed without complaint and soon found himself in front of of a door that said 'Kuki's Room, Beware of rainbow monkeys!'

The sign caused Kid to raise an eyebrow, but he just knocked on the door, "I'm here to visit you.", the boy said with a charming voice. "Come on in..." Numbuh three answered. The cool ten year old smiled then entered.

When the door shut behind him the young sibling know as Mushi grinned evilly.

_Just outside the Sanban's driveway..._

Numbuh three's teammates were just arriving. "Okay Wallabee, just stay cool and say 'Sorry I'm late but my fan girls were chasing me...' Or maybe", the operative known as Numbuh four was planning his apology. "Maybe you should just let us tell her why were late.", Numbuh two suggested. The others all agreed and continued on their way to the party.

"Hi! You guys are here, good.", Mushi ran up to the team. "Where's Numbuh three?", Wally questioned. "Oh, shes just upstairs talking to her boyfriend.", The female respond with a hidden grin.

All of sector V turned to Numbuh four, whose mouth was wide open in shock. Numbuh four didn't speak so the leader spoke for him, "Boyfriend, Kuki doesn't have a boyfriend." Every time he said the word 'boyfriend' the heartbroken Aussie twitched.

Numbuhs two and five looked at each other with a worried expression. "Well if she doesn't have a BOYFRIEND," Mushi smirked when Wallabee twitched once again, then continued, "Then who's the cute boy hanging out in her room..."

This time Numbuh four was the one to respond first. "THERE'S A CRUDY BOY IN HER ROOM! WHO IS HE MUSHI!", the steamed up operative exclaimed. Numbuh fist clenched. "Mushi, maybe you better just explain every thing before lover boy over there goes crazy...", numbuh five rolled her eyes.

"Just look up at her bedroom window and I wont have to explain a thing.", Mushi stated. With out a second thought Numbuh four started running to where the window of the Japanese could be seen. When the team caught up with Numbuh four they found him with his mouth wide open once again. They looked up to see not only Kuki laughing and blushing, the operatives saw the boy Kuki was with was someone they had ran into before.

"I-is that Kid?", Hogie spoke first. "Sense when does he have a thing for Numbuh three? HA! I have got to remember to congratulate him later!" Numbuh five looked at him concerning expression. "W-what all I said was-", Numbuh five didn't have to explain anything to him.

Wally snapped out of his state of confusion and violently grabbed Numbuh two's shirt pulling him close to his face with a clenched fist. "Kuki and that stupid boy aren't dating! He is nothing but a stupid crudy loser! You got that!", Numbuh four growled deeply. Numbuh two's eyes grew widely, "Y-yeah, s-sorry..."

Numbuh four threw down Hogie and started to storm off towards the house. "Hey, numbuh four maybe you should see this.", Numbuh five suggested and pointed toward the window. The Aussie did just that and was suprized to see Kid by himself glaring down at Wally.

"W-wheres Numbuh three?", the operative questioned his team. They soon found out a few moments after the question. "WALLY!", Numbuh four soon found himself being tackled by his crush. "I thought you wouldn't show up! I'm soooo happy!", the young girl giggled.

"U-um, sorry... there were a few minor problems I had to deal with on my way over ", the operative apologized, leaving out the detail about the fan girls. Numbuh four blushed, "I'm here now..." Numbuh three giggled then looked up at her friends, "What happened, It's normal for Wally to be late, but I'm suprized that you guys showed up late as well."

"W-well we had to pick Numbuh four up. He was having troubles as he told you before, sorry about that Numbuh three.", the leader answered, then casually continued, "We'll explain later." Kuki simply nodded then exclaimed in a cheery voice, "Okay!"

While all of this was going on Mushi was quietly growling to herself making sure nobody herd her. To Mushi's relief her sister lifted herself off Wallabee and then helped him up as well. "H-hey Kuki, what's up with that person in your room.", Numbuh four grumbled, glancing up at Kuki's Window.

It seemed things were starting to look up for Mushi, she just let the situation take care of itself. "Oh, that boy is crazy! He asked me if I would be his girlfriend! I thought he was kidding but he was serious! I mean come on this is only the second time I have met him!", Kuki laughed. Mushi's mouth dropped, her plan had failed.

"HA! So you don't like him!", Numbuh four's heart felt clear. "I still like him but I'm not in love with him!", the female smiled. Kuki thought for a minuet then spoke, "Even if I did like Kid, Why would you care." Numbuh three commented.

This caused Wallabee to blush, "Um w-well you see, I-I just...", the operative shook his head. "Forget it. Lets talk about something else, this is stupid." The boy's face blushed even brighter.

Everyone suddenly turned to see none other then the Kid walking out to them. "Oh! Hi Kid! These are my friends", Numbuh three exclaimed. The Kid soon met up with the group.

"I know you know Numbuh two, but this is my boss, Numbuh one, and that's my good friend Numbuh five, and That's Numbuh-", Kuki was interrupted by Kid. "I know who that is, Numbuh four, the champion of major league dodge ball.", Kid smirked, "Nice to meet you SHORTY."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!", Numbuh four threatened him with his fist. "Wally ...", Numbuh three glared at her teammate, "Be nice." Wallabee lowered his fist, crossed his arms and replied, "Whateva, Crudy jerk isn't worth punching anyway.", Numbuh four pouted.

Numbuh three was about to speak but the children herd a wild song ringing over the yard of young Kuki's yard. "AHHHH! I love this song! Come on Wally!", Kuki invited Numbuh three invited Numbuh four with a smile.

Unknown to the others Mushi and Kids thoughts were the same, _'This is just perfect...' _Wallabee smiled, "Sure thing Kuki, do you remember those old dance moves we practiced?", Kuki nodded and grasped Numbuh four's hand, "Lets boogie!" The couple ran out toward the dance floor and started dancing.

The crowd cheered, except for a little girl named Mushi, and a boy known as The Kid. Other then those two the other children, and even some adults praised their talent.

(LL: XD yeah just to let you know, I don't hate Kid or mushi, I'm just messing around a bit with them. (Plus, I love Numbuh four) - That's the end of Chapter two, tell me what you think, I enjoyed all the reviews, I got for chapter one. If you don't want to review then even messaging me would be cool. I will try to get Chapter three up soon as well.)


	3. Overwhelmed

Sorry it's been a long wait. Anyway, blame writers block! Your ganna love this chapter. Enough said. By the way I don't own KND.

Summery: Numbuh four has won the dodge ball tournament championship. He envisions himself as admired and loved by all. He finds he is more popular then he ever could imagine. Not to mention some are taking an interest in Kuki now that the ever-popular Aussie is "out of the picture" What crazy things will happen? You will have to read to find out

Couples: 3+4

Now Loading Kids Next Door Operation:

C.H.A.M.P.I.O.N

Champ

Holds

Admiration

Making

People

Idolize

Operative

Neurotically

Chapter 3: Overwhelmed

After the party was done and over with, things seemed to quiet down. Numbuh four was quite pleased with this. At last the young Aussie could finally relax in peace. He was tired of those crazy love-struck fan girls chasing him everywhere. Not to mention that Kid fellow who had astonished the short operative.

(LL: Yes… short)

**Warning! Upcoming Flashback!**

Flashback (LL: see! I told you!)

Numbuh four was looking for some water in Kuki's garage after Numbuh four and Numbuh three had finished their dance.

"Numbuh four….", Kid snuck up on Wallabee. Frightened by this unsuspecting voice the Aussie couldn't help but twitch. "Don't do that!", Numbuh four shouted at the pilot. "You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that I give up. Her heart belongs to you. I was upset at first but I don't think I ever truly liked her as much as you do. So I will back away and accept the truth.", Kid announced. "Besides I can find another, nobody can resist 'the kid' for long!" Numbuh four's rival chuckled.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about….", Numbuh four obviously lied. "I ain't in love with nobody."

"Oh is that so. Well sense I don't like her, and you don't like her, the I suppose I can always call my dear friend 30C in Hawaii and…" The Kid, as he expected, wasn't able to complete his sentence.

"NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING THAT PINEAPPLE BREATHED PENGUIN! HE'S EVEN WORSE THEN YOU!" Numbuh four irrationally shouted.

Kid laughed, "So it's true after all, don't worry I wouldn't do that, I really don't like him either, he hit on my sister once… in front of me…. so I don't want… well you know… to fall for a guy like that." Kid smiled. "She deserves to be happy."

"I will see you later Numbuh four," The kind boy said his farewell. Soon he stopped in his tracks, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you… I wasn't the only one who wanted you guys separated. Be careful… champ."

The kid then took out a controller and pushed a button causing a jet to land in front of the garage. As Kid started to walk up it Numbuh four spoke, "Thanks mate…." Numbuh four remarked. "I owe you one."

This caused Kid to stop for a moment, "Sure thing, I'll remember that." Then he entered his vessel and took off.

Wallabee Beatles was at peace.

End Flashback!

"Others who don't want me to be with-", luckily a familiar voice interrupted him before he could end his reflection on the past events. "HI WALLY! What are you playing! Can I play! Can I, Can I, PLEASE!", Kuki held a clown rainbow monkey in her arms. This time, the surprising voice caused Wallabee to squeak.

This outburst caused Numbuh four to realize what he was doing, (LL: . which was playing a video game.) and all of a sudden, his finger movement started to increase in intensity. Sadly it wasn't enough and an explosion emerged on the screen and soon after big words that said 'GAME OVER!'

Numbuh four slapped his hand on his face and replied, "I was playing _Super Extra Cool Fighters: The Video game _but I spaced out…" Numbuh four blushed thinking about what the young girl had almost heard.

(LL: Don't worry, I'm not insulting video games, actually I love them. XD it just seemed like a funny title.)

"Is it two player Numbuh four?" Kuki Sanban smiled causing the embarrassed Aussie to blush harder. "I-it can be…" Numbuh four had a hard time speaking straight, still unable to get what Kid had said out of his mind.

"Okay!" Kuki cheered and jumped on the couch with the self-conscious boy. Numbuh four began to teach Numbuh three how to play and then they both selected their "Extra Super Cool Fighters" and began to play.

As the couple started to phase away the words, "Oh, did I forget to introduce you to Silly Plays for Laughs Rainbow Monkey?" and then silence.

Mushi had heard every word Kid had said to Numbuh four, and was quite furious. Kid had betrayed her and now Kuki's sinister little sister needed a new plan and new backup. She had just the guy in mind and knew it would require an aircraft to get there. Otherwise it would be long distance to call and well, that costs a lot of money.

"Tommy, can't you fly this thing any faster?" Mushi complained. "Don't rush me this is hard. Especially because I still haven't put the breaks in this thing yet…."

Numbuh two's little brother confessed. Mushi ignored him and hugged her new rainbow monkey, "Oh Bizarre silent Mime Monkey, you understand me don't you?"

(LL: Seriously Mimes and clowns scare me but I have been obsessing over them ever sense English class yesterday so… yeah. Back to the story.)

Of coarse the monkey didn't respond. Mimes don't talk… well that and it was just a doll. "I'm sorry Bizarre Silent Mime Monkey, I forgot you were a mime." Tommy all of a sudden spoke, "Cool! Is that the new Mime Rainbow monkey? I looked for it everywhere, how did you get it?"

Mushi was surprised, "My mommy is friends with the manager of rainbow monkey incorporated so she got me the mime and my sister the clown." Tommy 's eyes grew wide, "The clown too!" Mushi proudly nodded her head. "If you want one, ask nicely and pay attention to where your going," Tommy became alert and started to pilot the air craft straight.

Mushi continued, "Then I might… MIGHT, convince my mommy to get you both as a reward for your assistance in this mission." The Japanese female tried to act grownup. "Okay! Will you please ask your mom to get them for me." Mushi nodded. "Just promise not to tell anybody about this little job."

Soon the airplane landed (roughly) in it destination. As Mushi stepped onto the ground of desired location a strange ten-year-old girl walked up to her.

"Welcome to Hawaii!"

Mushi Sanban ignored the female who had greeted her. "Tell me where to find 30C! I need his assistants!" Mushi irrationally commanded.

Normally you would think she wouldn't know but the lady answered, "Now why would you be interested in finding a trouble maker like him?" She passed then continued, "That guy has flirted with every cute girl on this beach," the female flipped her hair, "Including me!" She almost seemed proud.

"Perfect, will you show me to him?" Mushi questioned. "I don't need to, he's right over there." The lass rolled her eyes, then walked away disgusted.

Mushi could see why. "Why hello ladies! How are you doing this grand day?" 30C boasted. They were on the beach of coarse, and 30C knew very well it was the best place to find girls. They giggled, "Hi 30C! Friendly as ever!"

"Hahahaha! How can I resist such beautiful girls!" 30C complimented. "Oh 30C! Your making us blush!", all the females screamed in embarrassment.

Mushi lost her patience, "Mr.30C, sir?" Mushi started to play the innocent roll. "I need help from a big strong boy like you. I have traveled all the way from my hometown seeking your help." Mushi's eyes grew wide and sparkles began to form in her eyes.

Now 30C, being well... 30C, found all of this perfect, another way to impress the ladies. "Of course Miss. um... who are you exactly?" Mushi just shook her head, "Lets speak of it in my airplane."

30C followed expecting it all to be a game. When he saw there was a real plane parked on the beach he started taking it all seriously. Especially because it's design was similar to that of the Kids Next Door.

"My name is Mushi Sanban, perhaps you know my sister."

The next day at school Numbuh four realized things weren't back to normal. In reality things were even worse. When Numbuh four entered the school almost everyone stopped talking and those who weren't quiet were immediately hushed. All the guys gave him a thumbs-up; nods and he also got few 'Way to go.' winks from the guys.

All the girls quietly giggled, tried to block their blushing faces, or just fainted. Wally, who as we all know loses his temper quickly, started to yell, "WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME LIKE THAT? YOUR FREAKING ME OUT!"

Luckily his friends, who have had many crowd control experiences in the past, started to speak. "all right, move along, get to your classes. Numbuh four doesn't like this kind of attention." The Aussie's best friend, Numbuh two, spoke first. When that didn't work Numbuh five stepped in, "If you don't want Numbuh four to hate you all, Numbuh five suggests you get going to class."

To Numbuh four's relief everyone except a few who had to get something from their locker or a drink of water, everyone resided to their classes. "Thanks guys, those guys were freaks! Oh, where's Numbuh three? Is she not here today?" Numbuh four suspected as Numbuh one approached his team.

"Yeah, her mom gave her a cold. She just called me asking to be excused from work today. I'm sure she will be fine though, so don't worry Numbuh four." Sector V's leader announced. "Who s-said I'm worried! I'm just curious is all!"?

Numbuh five laughed, "Come on Numbuh four, lets get to class before your favorite teacher gets upset." Numbuh two joined in the fun, "Gasp! How could you cheat on your GIRLFRIEND while she isn't feeling well." Numbuh four growled, "GIRLFRIEND! NO WAY! AHH! Whatever! Come on Numbuh five.

The four present members of sector V separated, and then all was quiet.

Wallabee rushed to get home as soon as possible. He felt apprehensive about Kuki the minuet his leader had informed him of his friends illness. So he raced home to ask his mom if she could lend him money to help pay for a get well soon gift.

As soon as he entered his home his dad spoke to him, "Hey there sport! Why are you in such a hurry? You got a date." He then laughed causing the Aussie to mumble to himself.

"Is mom home?", Numbuh four changed the subject. "I need to ask her something." the anxious boy stated. His father boasted, "Well your mother is out grocery shopping with Joey, but I'm sure I can help you." He warily spoke. "You see, one of my friends is sick and I wanted to get her a get well present-" His dad cheerfully halted his son, "Say no more! What did you have in mind."

Numbuh four was surprised his father hadn't mocked him, but informed his father of his idea. "She's in love with crudy rainbow monkeys. I thought maybe-" His father interrupted him once more, "Really? You know, it just so happens I have a rainbow monkey already bought. Would you like to take a look at it?"

Numbuh four raised an eyebrow, "Why do you have a rainbow monkey?" His foolish dad just laughed again, messed up his child's hair, then replied, never can be to careful sport." Surprisingly Wallabee Beatles just smiled.

Numbuh four just ran, thinking about the rainbow monkey he had in his backpack. His father had told him it was one of the rarest rainbow monkey dolls ever made. He called it the, "Color Changing Rainbow Monkey."

Normally he would worry about her already having one, but he remembered a while back when he got hurt while on a mission. It was the day this rainbow monkey was being released. She had been talking about it before the operation started.

He had been so cruel telling her to shut up already and there just a bunch of stupid monkey dolls, what's the big deal. After the Aussie was forced to eat broccoli by Gramma Stuffum, Numbuh three decided to stay with him, even though the doctors said he would recover, Kuki stayed with him the entire day.

She had missed the release of the rarest rainbow monkey ever made. For Wallabee, even though he had spoke so cruelly to him. Now he had abnormally obtained one. "This will cheer her up for sure.", the proud operative bragged.

The operative soon faced his crushes door. _'I can do this! I'm the champion of dodge ball and the most handsome kids next door operative around.'_ (LL: Of coarse he is! XD)

Only seconds after Wallabee Beatles knocked on the door, Kuki's mother answered, "What is your business here?" The child stuttered, "I-I'm one of Kuki's friends. I brought her a g-get well soon present." There was science for a moment, but eventually the adult let him inside. "She's up in her room, she should be awake, and I was just up there talking to her."

Without hesitation Numbuh four walked up the stairs to the girls room. He knocked and was acknowledge by Kuki's voice, "Come in." The moment the Aussie entered the room Numbuh three sat up in her bed. "Wally? Y-you came to visit me! That's sooo sweet!", Kuki's words caused him to blush.

"I-I brought you a gift... my dad bought it one day and he knew he could trust you with it so..." Numbuh four pulled out the white rainbow monkey and as soon as it changed pink to fit his "embarrassed mood," Kuki Sanban screamed. "AHHHHH! NUMBUH FOUR HOW DID YOUR FATHER GET THE COLOR CHANGING RAINBOW MONKEY! OH WALLY, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Numbuh four handed his dear friend the monkey. It soon turned yellow, representing her happiness, and the Japanese girl shrieked again, "CUTE!" rendering the goodhearted boy to smile. (LL: lol, goodhearted XD sure)

"Oh I almost forgot, here is the key that shows what the colors mean.", Numbuh four handed the girl a little piece of paper. "Thanks Wally!", his crushes voice caused him to blush once more.

The moment was cut short by Mushi's call, "Kuki! Someone is here to see you!" The couple both went to the window. Kuki opened it so she could speak to her sister, "WHO?" As 30C walked out of the ship onto the lawn a different burst of emotion came for Numbuh four and Numbuh three.

Kuki was thrilled, "30C! You came all the way from Hawaii to see me! I must be the luckiest girl alive!" Numbuh three giggled.

Numbuh four was just infuriated. "YOU CRUDY PENGUIN WANNABE! YOU HAVE GOT A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

R&R please! No flames! I'm sorry again for making you wait, It's been crazy. I can only hope I will have enough time to update soon. Please be patient.


End file.
